1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a micro-electro-mechanical system (MEMS) device and a method for making the MEMS device, in particular to a MEMS device with particles blocking function and a method for making it.
2. Description of Related Art
MEMS devices are used in a wide variety of products such as micro-acoustical sensor, gyro-sensor, accelerometer, etc. A MEMS device usually has a mechanical structure part located on top of the overall device, and therefore if particles fall into the device, the operation of the mechanical structure may be adversely affected. Thus, it is desired to provide a MEMS device with particles blocking function.